The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Peacock Royal.’
‘Peacock Royal,’ identified as 30279-2, originated from a whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the patented variety ‘Cleagar VZP1’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,300) in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The new variety ‘Peacock Royal’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.